gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:William Brawlmaritn/PLEASE STOP THIS.
...... Before I start I would like for you to all see that this blog is to apologize and not rage but express how I've been feeling.... At least... EVERYTIME... I come on this wiki, I have the fear about being harrassed about my choices, dating squid for example. Yu all don't Ike her but I do, I have respected your choices, yet you cannot respect mine... EVERYTIME I get nestled it has to be about squid " oh at least I'm not dating a cheater" yea well I'll admit it.. I'm different... I knew she cheated and she Pologized, and that was my choice to make, not yours, yet I kee getting harrassed about it. By at least the following... Sven Daggerteel John BREASLY Johnny Goldtimbers Albert Spark Blake Stewart Matthew BLASTSHOTtyFor Elizabeth bane aka Gibbs girl And many others You know what I was taught, go n to what you want to do, don't let others boss you around,can't do what you thought was right. I loved squid very much so and when she apologized I gave her another chance, I know she had a history but... I forgave her, and so far, she hasn't let me down. Yet when ever I come here, I'm insulted about her, and then when I reply I'll be told by some smart asses bro just drop it your so annoying. .... I can take insults I can t take it, but this has just gone too far... I can't handle it any more. As this moment I am writing with a weakness, yes I'm weak right now, but that doesn't mean tomorrow I will be. I'm tired of this, and you now what some times I feel like I just want to get a stick and run it through me, because.... It's just painful to be told what to do, when I don't do that to others... So.. I'm going to do something that you all I'm sure will. E happy... TO HET OUT OF THIS HELL... I'm going to dump and leave squid. I love her but this is just, bull... I'm sick of it. Alber told me this is why he got rid of me.. Now that.. That actually got to me... That actually got to me. @liz... - you were fun at first, but now you've turned out to be a real..... Moody person. Your always like " oh will omg plZ don't your SO annoying " " will omg SHUT UP "yet when i talk back, lol u people seem that I'm the one who insults, what your not seeing is, I'm a fun guy to hang around, but when I'm insulted, I'll say some thing back, and then you'll want me to drop it.. And the in the end I'm banned. It's some thing like a code. Lizyour not the person I used to know any more... @ sparky - Man, I ad irked you, you were so awesome but now, to recent events, you've becomes more ofa ass jerk, you won't stop. Just because others got insulted doesn't mean you can go ahead and insult? The throw an apple at you, you throw an apple at another, I never insulted or harrassed you about u and Kate, not once, and if u were in the same situation, I would respect your reasoning and I wouldn't do what you keep doing to me. What your doing is bull, and when you said u got rid of me for that reason.. I can't tell you, how shocked I am. Your no longer the person I knew, I have no respect for you anymore. @Matthewb - I first Heard of u that ur head of the royal navy, and when I found out you would be anadmin, I thought would be cool, perhaps not, You've become one I never expected of. You didn't really help the sernerio with me and sparky discussing what's nice and wrong to sya about squid, you agreed on your own opinion. Matthew, you respected many ppl and so do they do to you, but it's a shame, to see you not respect my choices, you would t make fun of gays would you about their choices? I thought not. When you kicked me and I come back and I hear everyone cheering I noticed some thing, you all don't like me.... Well,.... Say whatever you wAnt but I loved squid. And I asked for you to respect that, and let me find out on my wn choices. @ the other admins - I've found you all very cool, and agreeable, and I would like Toal,to you about this mess. In chat, when I'm done with my, so called " reasonable ban " @squid - squid... I'm not stupid, I knew those things were true, but I forgave you, bc I loved you, and I thought you could change, I guess I was wrong. I love you squid, but due to this all, I won't be coming back, I leave your to anyone else you love.... Or want to.. " I'm assuming jack storm rage " -_- Jhnathan Godtimbers - you my friend, I loved, but I found it very disrespectful when you included miss squid into our conversations, think about the choices I wanted to make, and experience on my own... That's all I can think of to say to you... Blake - your very very.. Idk what you call it, but I liked you at the start, but now you ended up as ne of the few I can't stand to hear your smarty mouth. I'm sorry for the grammar I'm on my iPad. If I see any inappropriate comments I will close them.... P.s. when you did talk about squid, was it to prove a point, or to insult me. Directly? Because, the past couple days I've been observations, is that you've been ur posey insulting me to get into my head and mess with me... Your very rude, and selfish for those who did. I have lost respect for those as of now. Category:Blog posts